Happy Ending
by Kaori-same
Summary: La mort de L m'énerve. Je le croyais digne de respect. Je le croyais parfait, peut-être. Invincible. Mais personne n'est invincible. Le mieux, c'est que j'arrête d'y penser. Mello est parti ce matin. - MN implicite-


**Mot de l'auteuse :** Oh, une pitite songfic pondue en pleine nuit… Cette chanson me rend trop triste…. Si vous pouviez l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez, ce serait parfait. n.n  
J'ai pas d'idée de titre, _Happy Ending_ correspond pas du tout, mais j'ai pas d'autre idée là sur le moment Oo

**Disclaimer **: Ma source de dépression fictive préférée est à Obata et à Ohba.

**Warnings ;** MelloNear ( forever ) implicitement explicite. Lol.

**Music box : **"Happy Ending" Mika

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This is the way you left me  
__I'm not pretending  
__No hope no love no glory  
__No happy ending_

De la pluie qui résonne contre les fenêtres. Une nuit sans lune, une nuit comme les autres. Les rideaux sont ouverts, la lumière orangée et faiblarde des lampadaires dehors éclaire mon lit. Il est trois heures du matin, le silence est complet.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
Je réfléchis trop.  
Je me pose trop de questions.

Est-ce que c'est normal que la mort de L... ne m'affecte pas ? Devrais-je le regretter ? Devrais-je pleurer, ou me mettre en colère, comme l'a fait Mello ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout, et je déteste ça.

Les mots de Mello résonnent encore dans ma tête.  
Il m'a délibérément laissé la place au rôle de L. Ca a dû lui en coûter de dire ça, avec autant de sang froid, avec cette voix calme... Mais Mello n'abandonnera pas comme ça, évidemment.  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Mello n'abandonne jamais.

_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
__A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell..._

Inutile d'essayer de dormir ce soir.  
La mort de L m'énerve, en fait. Je le croyais digne de respect. Je le croyais parfait, peut-être. Invincible. Mais personne n'est invincible.  
Le mieux, c'est que j'arrête d'y penser.

Mello est parti ce matin.

Et ça, est-ce que ça m'affecte ? Est-ce que ça devrait ?  
Ca ne devrait pas, non, évidemment.  
Mello m'a regardé avec plus de haine que jamais, avant hier, quand il a vu que je n'avais pas l'air triste, ni énervé, ni rien du tout.  
Jamais il ne m'a lancé un tel regard.  
Même dans ses plus grands moments de colère.

Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Mello.  
Je n'y suis pour rien, tu sais.  
L a perdu, c'est tout.  
Mais pourtant... il trouvait qu'on aurait du s'associer.

Tu aurais pu accepter, tu aurais pu comprendre que tu pouvais ravaler ta fierté, que L te mettait à égalité avec moi. Mais évidemment, c'était trop te demander, hein, Mello ? J'ai toujours été impressionné par l'intensité de ta rancune envers moi.

Moi qui ne t'ai jamais détesté, malgré tout.

_This is the way you left me  
__I'm not pretending  
__No hope no love no glory  
__No happy ending._

_This is the way that we love,  
__Like it's forever.  
__Then live the rest of our life,  
__But not together._

Je suis debout devant la fenêtre. L'eau inonde les crevasses dans le sol, dehors, et la pluie tambourine contre les vitres et le toit. J'aime la pluie, pourtant, d'habitude.

Je revois ta silhouette qui s'éloigne de la grille de l'orphelinat.  
Tes cheveux et tes vêtements qui se retrouvent trempés sans que tu saches où aller les faire sécher. Je revois tes yeux lorsque tu as vu que j'étais debout devant la porte, sous la pluie.

Quoi, Mello ?  
Tu avais l'air surpris.  
Je n'avais pas le droit de te regarder partir ?  
Je n'avais pas le droit d'être la dernière chose que tu voyais de l'orphelinat ?  
Toutes ces années, tu croyais pouvoir les oublier en t'en allant ?

Tu crois peut-être que je me fiche éperdument de tout, hein, tu es persuadé que je ne suis capable d'aucune émotion.  
Mais dans ce cas, tu peux me dire ce que c'est, cette main invisible qui en ce moment me serre le coeur quand je me dis que tu es parti pour de bon, emportant avec toi ton impétuosité, tes crises de nerfs, tes yeux enflammés, ton odeur de chocolat ?

_No hope, or love, or glory  
__Happy endings gone forever more._

L'orphelinat semble bien vide sans toi.

Je viens de comprendre pourquoi la mort de L m'affecte.  
Elle tourne une page dans l'histoire de notre vie.  
De la mienne comme de la tienne.  
Notre enfance est révolue.

L, en mourrant, a tué notre innocence.  
Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, on se reverra.  
D'ici là, j'aurais fait en sorte d'oublier toutes ces nuits, Mello.  
J'aurais oublié ce que tu me fais ressentir en ce moment.  
Et tout ce que tu m'as fait ressentir avant.  
Parce que j'avais raison depuis le début.

Les émotions sont pour les perdants.

_This is the way you left me,  
__I'm not pretending.  
__No hope, no love, no glory,  
__No Happy Ending.__This is the way that we love,  
__Like it's forever.  
__Then live the rest of our life,  
__But not together._

xxx

**Mot final :** ….

Euh…. 8D D'où je ponds ça moi ? J'en sais rien, je sais pas, les phrases s'enchaînent pas trop la plupart du temps et c'est un con, mais bon… Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas MN-isé…  
Oui j'ai le droit de vouloir mon Near amoureux sans qu'il se rende vraiment compte qu'il est amoureux et sans qu'il veuille se l'avouer, et même que je fais comme ça si je veux T3T  
Et oui ils l'ont fait plein de fois hein.  
Nan au cas où on me demande.  
8D  
-.-;; J'arrête…  
Merci d'avoir lu ! -étoiles dans les yeux-

Laissez des reviews si l'envie vous prend ça me ferait énormément plaisir! n.n


End file.
